1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing overturn of a standing thin apparatus such as tower type computers, word processors, television tuners, and the like.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-150113, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purpose of saving space, a thin tower type computer may be set in a space which is normally unused (which is hereinafter called xe2x80x9ca dead spacexe2x80x9d) at the back, the side, or the like of a desk. Similarly, a thin apparatus other than a thin computer, for example, a word processor, a television tuner, or the like is often set standing perpendicularly in a dead space. Currently, there is no means to fix a thin apparatus in a dead space, so that it can stand alone in the dead space on or next to the desk.
The center of gravity of a thin apparatus such as a thin computer, word processor, television tuner, and the like is relatively high compared with the contact surface area at the bottom of the apparatus, so that the apparatus tends to overturn when something touches the apparatus, the floor or desk is shaken, or an earthquake occurs. Therefore, there is possibility of overturning when the thin apparatus stands alone in the dead space on or next to the desk.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for preventing a thin apparatus from overturning by providing a means for fixing the thin apparatus with a fixing part of a desk and the like.
To achieve the above object, as a first embodiment, the present invention provides a device for preventing overturn of a standing or an upright apparatus disposed in a dead space at the back of, the side of, or under a desk, comprising at least one fixture connecting the desk and the standing apparatus.
Furthermore, the fixture may comprise a pair of fixtures respectively provided at an overhanging part of the desk and on the standing apparatus.
The standing apparatus may be selected from the group consisting of a tower type computer, a word processor, and a tuner.
A plurality of the fixtures may be provided at two or more points of the overhanging part of the desk and on the standing apparatus.
The fixture may be formed of an elastic material.
The fixture may comprise a hook and a bracket engaging with the hook in a detachable manner, and one of the hook and the bracket is fitted to the desk and the other is fitted to the standing apparatus.
Moreover, as a second embodiment, the present invention provides a desk for preventing overturn of an apparatus standing near the desk, comprising a fixture connecting the desk and the standing apparatus.
The standing apparatus may be fixed with the fixture in a dead space at the back of, the side of, or under the desk.
The apparatus may be selected from the group consisting of a tower type computer, a word processor, and a tuner.
The fixture may be formed of an elastic material.
The desk may comprise an overhanging part provided with the fixture.
The desk may comprise a plurality of the fixtures provided at two or more points on the overhanging part of the desk and the standing apparatus.
The fixture may comprise a hook and a bracket engaging with the hook in a detachable manner, and one of the hook and the bracket is fitted to the desk and the other is fitted to the standing apparatus.
According to the present invention, since the thin apparatus is fixed with the fixture to the overhanging part of the desk or the like, even a thin apparatus which tends to overturn because of a relatively high center of gravity can be prevented from overturning. Therefore, a thin apparatus such as a thin computer and the like can be safely disposed in the dead space of the desk or the like.